Let's Make It A Hat Trick
by StarkidCourage
Summary: What if the Looking Glass didn't work? What if Alice never went back, at least not the first time? Would Hatter and Alice FINALLY tell each other what they've been holding in, what EVERYONE except for each other realised?
1. I'm A Constipated Jabberwock Expression

_**No rush though I need your touch**_

_**I won't rush your heart**_

_**Until you feel on solid ground**_

_**Until your strength is found, girlI'll fill those canyons in your soul**_

_**Like a river lead you home**_

_**And I'll walk a step behind**_

_**In the shadows so you shine**_

_**Just ask it will be done**_

_**And I **_**will**_** prove my love**_

_**Until you're sure that I'm "The One"**_

_**Okay, so normal stuff. I do NOT own Alice, any of the characters ( though I'll take a Hatter if anyone has one? *looks around hopefully* *sigh* worth a shot ) , don't own "The one" by Gary Allan, but that's an amazing song and I recommend it to anyone ^_^ So, basically, I own nothing. Not even a house. Or clothes. I run around naked in the streets then fall into a cardboard box at night.**_

**Tragic, ain't it?**

"Force yourself to breathe." Hatter heard the dreaded sentence. He was looking away from the looking glass, eyes closed. Alice's-His coat hung from one limp hand by a finger and he could feel tears well up behind his eyelids.

Hatter waited, then let a tear escape. One tear. There were too many people for him to break down. There was complete and utter silence and then a woman gasped. This was followed by many sharp intakes of breath and a whirring noise. Hatter frowned.

He turned around and dropped the coat onto the floor. His mouth fell open. The Looking Glass had turned bright blue, and was vibrating.

Was that… Oh, crumbs, there was steam coming off it.

"Everyone! Everyone back!" Hatter heard Jack yell. He felt the people stampede past him but he stood there, practically in shock.

There was a hand on Hatter's elbow and then Jack's voice.

"Hatter, come on." But Hatter pulled himself free and pushed Jack into the crowd. He glared at him for a second.

"Keep the 'ands off the coat." He warned, voice low, then turned back to the Looking Glass. Black swirls were circling the blue and he could feel his stomach clench. Something had gone wrong.

What about Alice? Was Alice okay? Maybe she was hurt.

Hatter found himself moving before he knew he was doing it. Then he was leaping through the Looking Glass. He screamed as his body began aching, and felt blood run down his face.

There she was!

Hatter forced himself to keep going then reached out and grabbed onto Alice's hand. She was limp and lifeless and he swore. He concentrated, grunting under his breath, then ,miraculously, they began to move in the opposite direction. The blue began to turn purple, streaked with black and brown and red, and swirled around him nauseatingly.

Suddenly they were thrown from the Looking Glass, Hatter first.

He pulled Alice's unresponsive body to him, holding her close as they rushed towards the ground.

Then they hit it.

Hatter's back hit the floor first, then his head, then his legs. He felt pain flood through his body again, and heard his head smack horribly off the floor. He gritted his teeth, holding back a yell. It was fine in the Looking Glass. But not out here.

"_Alice!"_

"They're out!"

"Are they hurt!"

"Someone call a doctor!"

"Quickly, fetch the Suits."

"_Just Alice!"_

"He's bleeding!"

Alice was unhurt, mercifully, clasped to his chest. He panted, groaning in pain. He couldn't hold back fully, and felt his body tremble under hers. She was still out cold, not even realising what he'd just done for her.

The Looking Glass shattered.

Shards of glass shot across the room, and Hatter was rewarded seconds later, with Jack's girlish shriek as one chopped off a bit of his hair.

Hatter held Alice tighter, feeling someone try to take her from him.

"'M' Alice. Leave her 'lone. M'ne…" He whispered, raising one hand to slap away the reaching hands. They shrieked again, proving it was Jack, and then there was a familiar voice.

"Harbinger," Charlie said ", You must let go of Just Alice. The medics wish to look her over, and , if I may say so, my lad, you do not look to good yourself. You look like nug face, over there." Jack muttered something foul and Hatter felt himself smirk.

"Fine… Fine, Charlie… But I'm stayin' with 'er. I ain't trusting anyone 'round here. 'Cept you. Leave m' wi' 'er, Charlie."

"Very well." Then Charlie's armour creaked as he straightened up "Fetch a medic. Harb-Hatter and Just Alice shall remain together, and anyone who tries to separate them will soon meet my steel. Understand? That means you too, nug face. _Do you understand_?" There was a mumble. "What was that, you lying, cheating, two faced little weasel?"

"I understand, White Knight." Jack's voice was sour and Hatter could practically see his 'I'm-a-constipated-Jabberwock' expression, complete with Lady Jabberwock draped over his arm like… Like drapes.

"Good. Hup-hup!" Hatter felt himself being lifted and he realised he hadn't heard the medics arrive. He was placed on a stretcher and smiled again, stroking Alice's hair. This wasn't exactly how he'd envisioned it, but she was laying in his arms and not resisting.


	2. It's My Tea And Who The Fuck Are You?

_**Somebody else was here before**_

_**He treated you unkind**_

_**And broken wings need time to heal**_

_**Before a heart can fly, girlI'll fill those canyons in your soul**_

_**Like a river lead you home**_

_**And I'll walk a step behind**_

_**In the shadows so you shine**_

_**Just ask it will be done**_

_**And I will prove my love**_

_**Until you're sure that I'm "the one"**_

_**Okay, so normal stuff. I do NOT own Alice, any of the characters ( though I'll take a Hatter if anyone has one? *looks around hopefully* *sigh* worth a shot ) , don't own "The one" by Gary Allan, but that's an amazing song and I recommend it to anyone ^_^ So, basically, I own nothing. Not even a house. Or clothes. I run around naked in the streets then fall into a cardboard box at night.**_

**Tragic, ain't it?**

Hatter closed the door to his new apartment, muttering darkly. Now his teashop had been ransacked, he'd been given accommodation from Jack himself. Hatter had told him to shove it where the sun didn't shine, unless Jack preferred Ten to do it for him. Jack's pale face had gone bright red and even Ten had reddened a little. Duchess had had to hide a smirk by covering her mouth with a cough.

"Hatter…" She had said, in that sweet voice and had smiled at him ", This will be better for Alice. I know how much you hate accepting anything from Jack," Hatter doubted that ",But when Alice awakes, she will need somewhere to stay. We would love to accommodate her, but now the Looking Glass has broken, it is impossible. We have too many Oys- I mean, Other Worlder's to allow her to stay.

"Besides, it will give you both time to … Catch up." And she had smiled at him, and her eyes had been warm and friendly. Hatter disliked Jack, but Duchess was a different matter.

He'd lusted after her once, and had fallen asleep many times with her in his thoughts - It had been different ever since Alice had entered his life.

He'd agreed reluctantly and was now in some apartment that was luxurious, and he could find himself living there easily, but Alice wasn't there. That upset him, and put him on edge.

The apartment was decorated in rich colours, red and tan and brown and black. The carpets were soft and in his office, the floor was grass. No dirt, but enchanted grass that was plush and beautiful. All his old furniture was in there and he couldn't stop that smile. On the wall were rows of tea. Adoration, Lust, Serenity, Bliss, Happiness, Devotion, and Excitement. He hardly used tea , since Alice had entered Wonderland, she'd been able to provide him with all those emotions with just one smile.

Hatter threw the keys to his new home onto the plus red leather sofa, letting his fingertips brush over it lightly as he went past. He was debating whether to leave again and go to check if Alice was awake yet. The medics were beginning to get annoyed with him, and even Charlie had lost his cool just and thrown him out.

He sighed and shook his head. _People just didn't understand what I'm going through_, he thought. _Wanting to be with her, but not wanting to, because it put her in danger. Wanting to find a way to send her back, but hating the idea, simply because she might not want me to follow her across._

_Wanting to tell her I loved her, but fearing it in case she didn't return the feelings._

Hatter groaned and almost punched the wall, but he didn't. He didn't want to hassle Duchess anymore than he already had by breaking a hole into his study. He shook his head again. _This was difficult. No wonder no one fell in love these days._

Then a noise reached his ears. A short, muffled burst of laughter. He looked around, freezing. His eyes narrowed as they ran over the room. He slipped into the hall , silently , and felt inside his combat's pockets for his gun. He cocked it , grimacing as he realised he didn't have any bullets, and peeked in his study.

The chair.

He'd left the chair facing towards the door - He always did. He looked out of the window before he had to leave, spun round, got up and walked out - but now it was facing the wall made of windows. He stiffened.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" The person in his chair asked and , without turning around, pointed to his tea-shelf. Their voice was husky, but oddly familiar.

"It's my tea." He said, voice cold "And who the _fuck_ are you?"

The chair spun around and his mouth went dry.

_**Alice!**_

Her sharp grey-blue eyes were on his and she was smiling softly. She looked timid and he soon realised why. She was sitting in his chair with no clothes on.

Hatter's eyes widened as they travelled down her body. He saw the glow on her arm, and then carried on down. He swallowed and she smirked.

"A friend. I hope." She said quietly, and got to her feet. Hatter gasped. She was a goddess. She had to be. He saw a faint flush come to her cheeks, and was sure his own tanned skin was as red as rubies.

"Alice…" He whispered, hearing the gun fall to the floor. She opened her arms, shrugging.

"Hatter."

"_Alice!"_ He repeated then ran forward and kissed her hard. She responded eagerly and they fell into the chair. She was making quick work of his trousers whilst he struggled with the buttons on his shirt. She laughed and undid his shirt for him then pulled his trousers and boxers down. He kicked off his shoes, clothes falling down. His hat stayed perched on his head until she knocked it off, and lost her fingers in his hair.

"Hatter… I love you."

"I love you too." And then they were kissing again and he was feeling her bare skin against his.

Then he was inside her. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered his name and told him she loved him, and he was almost sobbing with happiness by the time it ended. When they'd finished he picked her up then carried her into his room and threw her down on the bed.

He smiled at her, eyes glistening then crawled onto the bed with her.


	3. Let's Make It A Hat Trick

_**Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true**_

_**All I want to do is give the best of me to you**_

_**And stand beside youJust ask it will be done**_

_**And I WILL prove my love**_

_**Until you're sure that I'm "the one"**_

_**Okay, so normal stuff. I do NOT own Alice, any of the characters ( though I'll take a Hatter if anyone has one? *looks around hopefully* *sigh* worth a shot ) , don't own "The one" by Gary Allan, but that's an amazing song and I recommend it to anyone ^_^ So, basically, I own nothing. Not even a house. Or clothes. I run around naked in the streets then fall into a cardboard box at night.**_

**Tragic, ain't it?**

Alice was curled up next to him, tracing the lines of his chest with one finger lazily. He had his arms wrapped around her gently and was kissing the top of her head.

"Hatter?"

"Hmmm?" He murmured, smelling her hair.

"They… They told me the Looking Glass was broken." He paused.

"Yes…"

"I'll never be able to go back again?" He sighed and pulled his head up so he could look down into her eyes.

"There are other ways of getting back, Alice. Rabbit holes, for one. Those are harder than looking glasses, and now the Looking Glass is broken, it may be a bit more tricky to get you home but it's possible." She looked at him, listening as the words flowed out in his rich British accent.

She looked at his chest again, tracing the muscles he had.

"And… What will I do until I can go back?" His heart sank. She wanted to go back. She was going to leave him.

"You can stay with me , of course." He whispered.

"Really?" Her face was hopeful "You'll let me stay with you?"

"Alice…" He paused "You've probably guessed this, already, but I've had sex a hell of a lot." A frown came to her face.

"Why do I need to know this?"

"Because, Alice, sweetheart…" He sighed, kissing her head again "Last night… That was the first time I've made love. I've had sex, yeah, and it's all well and good. But last night was special.

"I love you, Alice. I love you with all my heart, and that will never change."

"You love me…" She whispered.

"I just said I did, didn't I?" He sighed again

"It's just… Hard to believe." He raised an eyebrow at her silently "I- I mean… I've been with a lot of people too."

"There's a shock." He teased, smirking to hide the pang of jealousy.

She slapped his chest lightly then rolled on top of him, propping herself up with her elbows on either side of him.

"Stop it, Hatter." She giggled "Hatter… I love you too. Really. And, that's special too, because I've never said that to any other guy. You're different. Special. You're unique." She giggled again. "You're my Hatter. And I'm your Alice. I love you, you know that."

"Hmmm… Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Just… Just one more time."

She smiled and leant down, then whispered in his ear "I love you, Hatter."

He cupped her face in his hands gently and captured her mouth again. The first time had been rough, and needy. The second had been softer.

"Let's make it a hat-trick…" He smiled.


	4. What The Fuck's An Oik?

_**Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true**_

_**All I want to do is give the best of me to you**_

_**And stand beside youJust ask it will be done**_

_**And I WILL prove my love**_

_**Until you're sure that I'm "the one"**_

_**Okay, so normal stuff. I do NOT own Alice, any of the characters ( though I'll take a Hatter if anyone has one? *looks around hopefully* *sigh* worth a shot ) , don't own "The one" by Gary Allan, but that's an amazing song and I recommend it to anyone ^_^ So, basically, I own nothing. Not even a house. Or clothes. I run around naked in the streets then fall into a cardboard box at night.**_

**Tragic, ain't it?**

They were finally out of bed and were cuddled together on the sofa. She was wearing a pair of his pyjama bottoms, dark blue with playing cards on them. She had his blue and green paisley shirt on as well and cuddled up to his bare chest. He was just lounging in his white boxers with love hearts all over them. She'd raised an eyebrow at him, giggling. He'd blushed and looked away. So she'd kissed him and his arms lashed around her, holding her tightly to him.

"Hatter…" She murmured, frowning.

"Yes, love?"

"You know when there's another way to get to my world…"

He stiffened "Yeah?"

"Well… No." She sighed "It's nothing."

"Alice, tell me."

"You'll laugh. Or say no."

"Alice… Please. You can tell me anything, remember, I love you."

"I love you too, Hatter." She sighed again "Okay… So, I was wondering if , um, you'd… If you'd want to… Come back with me?" She ducked her head.

Hatter looked at the wall, then looked at down at Alice. "Yes." He said simply.

He felt her freeze then frown and then her head shot up so she could stare at him "Yes?"

"Alice, I love you. I know you'll want to go home, and I don't wanna live _here_ without you. So… I'll come back with you." He grinned. "If…"

She narrowed her eyes "If _what_?"

"You answer a question from me." She shrugged.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Ummm…."

"Hatter. You can tell me anything." She mimicked, giggling. He sighed and pulled his arm out from around her. Her eyes widened "Hatter! Please, don't go! I didn't mean to upset you." He laughed.

"No, I just need to get something. Don't worry about it, lovely Alice." He'd made a parody of 'Just Alice' and she blushed as he called it her. She let him get up and walk away and watched his back. He came into the room a few moments later, holding his hands behind his back. He held out one hand and took hers then pulled her to her feet.

He smiled at her shyly then sighed and dropped to one knee.

"I wasn't going to do this yet… I was gonna give you a few months, maybe a year, get used to… Us. Alice Jade Hamilton," If she hadn't guessed what the question was then she would have at that point, she'd never heard him say her full name once. "I love you. We haven't known each other for all that long, but ever since I saw you in my teashop then I knew you were the one for me. I was just waiting for you to realise that. Now you have, I would be honoured if you would agree to be my only reason to live, my heart, my soul and the only thing, except from tea, that I will ever commit to… Will you marry me, Alice?"

Alice was staring at him as if he had two heads. Tears formed in her eyes and dripped down her face and she began sobbing.

"Alice?"

She was too busy crying and struggling to breathe to answer him.

"Alice, please, off all the times to be speechless, you choose this one?"

She sobbed again then nodded slowly.

"Yes, Hatter, of course I'll marry you." Hatter grinned and took his other hand out from behind his back. He held his palm out and showed her the little dark blue box then opened it. He bit his lip nervously but the look of delight on her face made him smile again. The ring was pretty simple - A silver band, with a medium sized diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side of it. She let him slip it onto her trembling finger and giggled when he jumped up, put his arms around her, lifted her up and started to swing her around, yelling: "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Love you too." Alice murmured, kissing his cheek. A bright light came into Hatter's eyes as he set her down.

"Would your mother like the fact that you were getting married to a guy she didn't know?"

"No. She'd hate it. Why?"

Hatter chuckled and ran into the bedroom. She was hot on his heels, the ends of the pyjama bottoms dragging on the floor behind her. Hatter picked up a phone Jack had given him, a phone that contained Alice's vital numbers, a phone that could connect to the Oyster world.

Hatter hummed as he scrolled through the addresses, Alice looking at him, confused. He pressed one and held the phone to his ear. He paused then a bright grin came over his face.

"Hiya, darlin'. Is that Mrs Hamilton?" Alice's eyes went wide and she dived at him. He jumped onto the bed, then over to the other side, smirking at her.

"Good, good. How are you? Oh, that's good to hear. Who am I? The name's Hatter, darlin'. D'you know why they call me Hatter?" He sighed " No? No one ever does. It's- Never mind, I'll tell you some other time." Alice leapt over the bed and he practically danced across the room to avoid her. "I've got some news, anyway, missus. I'm shagging, and engaged, to your daughter. Alice is beautiful, you should be proud. Beautiful… Inside and out. And trust me, I know." Alice turned bright red and grasped for the phone.

"Hatter! Give it back!"

"Well, that was rude." Hatter muttered "Your mother has quite a tongue on her. Called me an _oik. _What the _fuck's_ an oik? Do you know? Cos I don't. Excuse me, missus, what's an oik?" He winced "Really? Oh."

"Missus?" He asked, seemingly worried "Oh, darlin'? Missus? Mrs Hamilton?" He looked at Alice, biting his lip "Alice… I think your mother fainted."


End file.
